Lily Evans's Daughter
by Charlie666
Summary: On her eighteenth birthday, Frederica finds out that she is not who she tinks she is. While she puts her whole world in question, she wonders if the ones she holds dear to her hearth will accept her as who she is and accept the ones she wants to be near to even thought they might just be enemies.
1. Chapter 1

It was early on the 1st of November 1981 when mister Weasley got up, even earlier than usual. His wife was already up, probably in the kitchen or taking care of their little farm. However, when he got into the kitchen, he could ear noises. There was the voice of Dumbledore and the other one belonged to his wife. In the kitchen he found his wife, in the company of Dumbledore and a little girl sleeping in Dumbledore's arms. The child seemed to be no older than five years old, her hair was the same color as the Weasley's, but her skin was nearly white. He needn't be told who she was for he already knew it even though he had never seen her before and he needn't be told what had happened. The child was the daughter of Lily Potter née Evans and an unknown father. She was there because her mother was dead. A few weeks earlier, when it had become clear that Lord Voldemort was after the Potter family, his wife and him had accepted to take the child in in the off chance that she survived an attack on her family. The fact that she was here with Dumbledore meant that Voldemort had killed the Potter.

"Arthur!" Shouted his wife, knowing he was in the staircase, "Professor Dumbledore is here."

"I know Molly, I just saw him"

"Oh."

"It's over then?" Asked mister Weasley to the professor. "He won?"

"Voldemort did not win. He was destroyed. He killed James and Lily Potter, but when he went to kill their son, he did not succeed and was destroyed."

"What about the girl?"

"I am not certain. However I am sure that she was not hurt in any physical way."

"Does she know what happened?"

"I believe she saw a part of it, but when we found her, she was already asleep. She seemed to have been hiding in a closet in her brother's bedroom when Voldemort came in and killed the Potter."

"As we had already discussed, I brought her here as soon as she was found. Here are her papers. Her name is Frederica Primula Weasley. She is from Western Europe where her parents were killed by death eaters a few weeks ago and it took all that time to find her nearest living relatives because of the war. She is five years old and was born on the 19th of April 1976."

"Here are some potions prepared by Madam Pomfrey," continued the Professor, "the brown one is for the stress and the purple one is to help her sleep if she has problem with nightmares or if she just cannot sleep."

As Arthur was sitting at the kitchen table, offering breakfast to his guest, the little girl started to wake up.

"Where am I, asked the child."

"You are at your new house." Answered Molly.

"Who are you?"

"I am Molly Weasley and this is my husband, Arthur. Are you hungry?"

For a few seconds, the child did not say anything.

"Are mom and James dead?"

"Yes." Answered the professor. "Do you know what happened?"

"No." Answered the child after a few seconds.

"Can you tell me your name?"

After carefully thinking, the child finally answered, panicked: "I don't remember my name!"

"It's all right dear." Said the professor in a smooth, calming voice. "You have been through a lot in the last few weeks. Your name is Frederica Primula Weasley."

In the weeks following the arrival of Frederica at the Weasley's house, Molly and Arthur had gotten attached to the little girl, has had all of their children, especially Percy, who was her age. At one point, the child stopped calling Molly, Arthur and their children by their first names and called them 'mother', 'father' and 'brother' and 'sister'. She even seemed to be a good thing in the life of the Weasley children, especially Charlie, who was four years older than her, but who had started to feel very protective of her the second he saw her. The little girl, eager to know her new environment, went everywhere and, since Charlie was the oldest kid at home, he was the one tasked with looking after her and Percy, who would not go anywhere without her. After a few months, they also discovered that the little girl was fascinated with animals, especially hippogriffs, as she seemed to know more than Charlie and Bill about them.

The little girl had had a bit of trouble adjusting to being called 'Rica', has one of the Weasley's son was already named 'Fred'. She also had trouble sleeping and almost always had nightmares involving a green light and what she called 'the cloaked monster', but has she grew older, she stopped having those nightmares and was able to share a room, first with Percy and the twins, then with Ron and Ginny and, latter, only with Ginny. The last time Rica had that nightmare was when she was eight years old.


	2. The seventeenth birthday

On the night preceding her seventeenth birthday, Rica had the same old nightmare she used to have as a child, but this time, instead of just seeing a bunch of strange things, she had understood every single moment of her dream and was completely terrified.

Without knowing it, the young woman had woken her whole dormitory and two of the girls had gone to get Professor McGonagall, when they had realised that their friend was not waking up.

"What justifies such a wake up?" Asked professor McGonagall when she saw the two Gryffindors.

"It's Frederica professor. Frederica Weasley. She's been screaming for the best part of an hour and we don't know how to make her stop. She woke up a good part of the girls, even some of the boys, and some of us are being quite frightened by it."

"Why are you being frightened?"

"She's saying words while screaming. What she's saying isn't clear, but she keeps talking about 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' and saying something to her mother."

"Minerva," said the professor Dumbledore, behind the transfiguration teacher, "wake up Miss Weasley and take her to the infirmary. I'll wake up Poppy."

"Off course Director. I'm behind you Miss Redford."

When professor McGonagall, Lucretia Redford and her friend arrived at the Gryffindor common room, they could hear Rica's screams through the Fat Lady's portrait. As soon as the door was opened, they had no difficulty to hear the name 'Voldemort'. In order to stop the screams, professor McGonagall immediately went to Rica's dormitory and used a very strong wake-up spell. After the professor's intervention, the screams stopped at once. Rica was no longer making any noise and everybody thought that she was only sleeping until she opened wide her eyes.

"Am I dead?" asked Rica, looking straight up.

"No Miss Weasley, I can assure you that you are quite alive." Said the professor.

Hearing her teacher's voice, the young woman slowly started to look around her.

"Where…Am I in Hogwarts?" Asked the young woman, still looking around her, but not really seeing anything.

"What are you all doing here?" Said the young woman, seeing her roommates and the head of her house around her bed. "Am I sick?"

"You were screaming and it was so loud that it woke us. We couldn't stop you so we went to get professor McGonagall, just in case you weren't alright." Answered one of Rica's friend.

…

"I'm sorry. I was just having a … weird dream." Said Rica, carefully choosing her words.

"Well," started the professor, "I will have to escort you to the infirmary while we let the other students sleep."

Rica followed professor McGonagall out of the dormitory and into the common room, where almost all of the other Gryffindor students were. In a corner, Ron was doing his very best to calm Harry, his best friend. Near the fireplace, Percy, Fred and George where doing trying to calm down a shaking Ginny, but the three of them looked even more terrified than her, especially Percy. All around the room, students who had younger siblings where trying to calm them down and the others were trying to calm each other down.

"Did I wake them all?" Asked the redhead once the professor and herself were out of the common room.

"I am afraid so."

The rest of the distance to the infirmary was silent but the student could not help but worry about what had happen and what kind of screams could have terrify almost all of the Gryffindors to the extent of making them shake uncontrollably.

When she got to the infirmary, Mme Pomfrey was waiting for Rica and the professor in the company of professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Weasley," said the director, "here you are."

"Oh dear," said Mme Pomfrey, "you look so tired, come here and lie down, I'll go get you something to help you sleep."

As Rica was getting in her bed, professor McGonagall went back to the teacher's quarters, leaving her with the director.

"Frederica," started the director, "before you go back to sleep, I would like you to tell me what was your dream."

"I don't think it was a dream professor. It felt more like a memory, like I lived that exact moment when I was younger."

"Did you live that moment when you were younger?"

"No," said Rica, knowing full well that the events in her dream had never happened.

"Then, what was your dream about?"

"I was looking at a scene. There was a woman holding a toddler, they were in the child's bedroom and then there was a noise and someone that I could not see said that they were slowing someone else and the woman had to protect the children. Then, there was another noise and the woman put the baby in is bed, took her wand and turned around. At that moment, a person wearing a cloak got in, said something to witch the woman answered and then a green light got out of the cloaked person's wand and killed the woman. Then, the person with the cloak did the same to the baby, but instead of killing it, the person turned into smoke. After that, the baby started crying and I wanted to reach out to him but I couldn't, I was locked up. After that nothing happened for a long time, then a man came after the baby had stopped crying, took the woman's body and held it to his chest while crying. At that moment I started to shout, hoping that he would hear me and rescue me, but he did not. Then, there was another noise and the man apparated. Another man came in and took the baby in his arms. I was still shouting but the second man turned around and went out of the room. Sometime later, a small ball of light came in the room and started to move near me. At that time, the second man came back in and found me. He took me in his other arm and told me to close my eyes. When I reopened my eyes, I was up in the sky with a third man. That's when professor McGonagall woke me up."

"Professor," said Mme Pomfrey, "Miss Weasley needs to sleep now. If you need to talk with her more, I ask that you do it tomorrow."

"Of course. I will leave. Have a good sleep Frederica."

"Thank you professor. You too."

"Now," said Mme Pomfrey, giving Rica a spoon of a purple potion, "this will help you sleep."

The next morning, Rica was woken up by Mme Pomfrey, who told her to put on the clothes that the professor McGonagall had had taken up to the infirmary for her. Rica was then escorted to the Great Hall by Mme Pomfrey.

"Hey Rica." Said one of her friends when she arrived at the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning. I'm sorry I woke you up last night."

"It's alright."

At that moment, the girls were interrupted by a ball of feathers that landed right in front of Rica. The young woman and her friends were not afraid, they had all gotten used to Errol, the Weasley's old owl, long ago. The young woman took the owl, took one of its foot and removed an envelope from it. In the envelope was a colorful birthday card with a note from her parents and a smaller envelope. Rica put the small envelope on the table and read her card.

After reading the "Happy Birthday" wishes from her parents, Rica opened the smaller envelope. Inside, there was a gold chain with a round golden pendant. On the face of it was a small relief silver flower with a green stone in the middle. On top was a small wheel and, on the side was a small silver circle with a golden center. When Rica pushed the small circle, the pendant opened to reveal a small clock on one side and, on the other side, the initials F.-E. S. were written in green and silver. At first, the clock seemed to be broken, but when Rica put the chain on, she felt an itch on her neck and the watch's hands adjusted themselves magically.

When she saw the watch's hands moving magically after she had put the chain on, Rica took it off as fast as she could and took a closer look in the envelope. There was a note from her father:

"This belonged to your parents. As was their will, this has to be passed to you on your seventeenth birthday, even though your full inheritance has to be passed to you on your eighteenth birthday. It was checked for black magic and it is completely clean.

Happy Birthday,

Dad"

After reading the note, Rica put the chain back on and put the note in her potion book, which her friends had brought at the breakfast for her.


End file.
